Ghosts of Konoha High
by Dyeh
Summary: AU. Sakura has never believed in Ghosts... too bad she attends the frightfully haunted Konoha High, and has some Ghost enthusiastic friends! One sided Naruto x Sakura. R&R.
1. Prologue

**Summary  
**Sakura has never believed in Ghosts... too bad she attends the frightfully haunted Konoha High, and has some Ghost entusiastic friends! Being pulled into Ghost Stories is one thing... but finding the reasons behind them is another. What has Sakura gotten herself into?

* * *

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't D:**

Gosh, I seem to be writing new fics all over the place, don't I? My MS Word folders are _full_ of them... oh well! In any case, this is one I particularly like, and while the first chapter may not be very exciting, I promise that it gets better as the story goes along. I don't remember where I got the idea for this, and it probably isn't very original... but I like it lots, anyway!

In any case, if you've never read my works before, my names Dyeh :D! Pleasure to meet you!

I'm on summer break, so hoprefully, when I get into this fic a bit more, I'll be able to update frequently! I hope. If I don't update in more then two weeks, kick me, mmkay?

Anywho, read and enjoy :D! (And please leave a review.)

* * *

**Ghosts of Konoha High**

**Prologue  
**

Haruno Sakura slammed her bag down on her desk in the most unlady-like fashion. _Parents!_ Why did she have them? Groaning, she slid into her chair, resting her chin on her hand, her other hand flat on her forehead, shielding her eyes. Parents were some of the most annoying things in existence – if they would only go away!

No eyes followed her temper tantrum – Sakura, as smart as she was being top of the class, was experiencing a number of them, and had a rank temper. As unfortunate as that was, her personality was set in stone: she was, on most occasions, actually pleasant to talk too, and rather helpful. However, on a day like today... people tended to stay clear.

Except for two people, who, if this offers any indifference for their obliviousness to her anger management problem, both of these people were blonde. One of them happened to be Sakura's best friend, Yamanaka Ino, who could generally deal with the sudden outbursts of fists and words. Ino and Sakura had been best friends – and rivals – as far back as their memories spanned, and that said friend had just happened to enter the classroom, making a bee-line for Sakura's desk.

"Hey, Fore-head girl." She grinned, having noticed Sakura's temper tantrum. To say that Ino liked to; 'take the piss' – for lack of a better phrase – out of Sakura would be very true, and Ino happened to do it _a lot_. "Oh no, your forehead seems to have grown a millimetre! I understand why you are upset," Ino fake nodded, "I truly do."

"Shut it, Ino-pig." Sakura replied, she wasn't in the mood to put up with Ino's pokes and prods at her psyche today.

"Glad to see you've accepted it." Ino said, satisfied.

A vein in Sakura's neck broke. "WHO'S FOREHEAD HAS GROWN AN INCH?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Moving away from this rather loud argument – well, one sided argument, Ino was simply laughing – the second of the two blondes that was generally oblivious to her temper tantrums was the blonde sitting in the front row, who had been staring earnestly at Sakura since she'd entered the room. Uzumaki Naruto, was in two words; an idiot. However, he was an idiot who's love for Sakura knew no bounds.

Although, love could only get somebody so far. According to rumour, Naruto was at least two years older then the rest of the class – Naruto, normally loud and brash had surprisingly never commented on this – and had failed the same year at least twice. The only thing that everybody knew for certain was that he'd failed the year before, when they'd all been first years.

Naruto was known for being loud, brash, annoying – and all around a problem student. He loved pulling pranks on teachers, ignoring his classes, and being an all around dickhead to attract attention. Surprisingly, however, Naruto got along with everybody in his class – to an extent. Some people – like Sakura – still ignored him on the most part when he tried to talk to them, but on the most part, the dunce still enjoyed the company of others.

Of course, that didn't change the fact he was an idiot and was oblivious to Sakura's temper.

Getting sick of sitting and staring – and occasionally waving – but getting constantly ignored, Naruto stood happily, and almost bouncing, headed over in the direction of Sakura and Ino. Unfortunately, in the space that the author has been explaining Naruto, Sakura has popped several more veins from Ino's constant taunting, and is now a force to be reckoned with.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!" He sang happy, standing beside her, not noticing the twitch that was eerily visible in her left eye. "Can you help me with my ma------ooph."

And, with that, Naruto was pommelled in the ground, just in time for maths.

* * *

Maths was quiet without Naruto, or so their teacher, Kabuto-sensei had said. (Kabuto had always hated Naruto with a passion.) Silently, however, Sakura had to agree – it wasn't distracting when the blonde idiot wasn't around, and she could actually get some work done without wondering how the hell he actually managed to get into the high maths class in the first place. 

In fact, now that she thought about it – Naruto was in all her classes, including year 12 calculus. Yes... some things were destined to remain mysteries.

Sakura rested her chin on her hand; she did feel a little bit sorry for pile driving him into the floor like she had – although only a bit. She always seemed to cause Naruto bodily harm at least once a week, and the stupid blonde always 'forgave' her – either that or he was just too stupid to notice that he was bruised in several places.

Yes, Sakura knew that Naruto liked her – any moron would, it was so blatantly obvious. However, it reached a new level when he couldn't seem to understand that she didn't like him back.

Sakura didn't date idiots.

* * *

Naruto groaned; he hated going to the infirmary – although he happened to be a regular customer. The Nurse had let him get away with it though, utterly surprised that after being whacked into the floor by a girl who didn't know her own strength that he got away with only an inflamed bruise on his forehead. 

For some reason, no matter what the accident, Naruto never seemed to bleed. She had said, however, that the swelling wouldn't go down for quite some time, and had given Naruto some ice and told him to go back to class.

So, that was where Naruto was going – back to class to endure whatever Kabuto-sensei tried to throw at him, and to fail that miserably with flying colours! Smiling happily to himself; mostly over the fact that he'd get to see Sakura again in roughly four minutes, Naruto was distracted by the rattling of some of the schools windows.

He paused momentarily to stare at them, before gazing out over the school yard.

* * *

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaan, I don't understaaaaaaaaaand." Naruto whined, sliding all over Sakura's desk with his English text book in front of him; "What does 'metaphor' meeeeean?" 

"Quit complaining!" Sakura snapped, whacking him over the head with her own. "I only agreed to help you because I felt – slightly – bad about what I did!"

Naruto just beamed at her, and it made Sakura whack him over the head with the text book again. "In any case, the word metaphor is something that is a thing conceived as representing another! Stupid!"

Of course, Naruto didn't understand that either; but Sakura was saved the trouble of explaining it to him again when the door burst open with enormous energy. "Sakura, Sakura," Ino – who had slammed open the door, with the help of fellow classmates, TenTen and Temari – started, rushing over to her friends table, uttered a quick hi to Naruto, before erupting excitedly; "Have you heard? The school is haunted!"

"Haunted?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah! Some upper classmen were telling us all these different stories!" Ino squeaked happily; "Like, this one kid – apparently, his whole family got murdered in front of his eyes by his big brother, so he turned suicidal and slit his wrists in the school bathroom, and because his brother is still alive he can't rest in peace! Or, or, odd things go missing from the gym, or sometimes, when you come to school really early, all the sands gone! People even hear things too, like footsteps, and TV's turn on by themselves!"

"Ghosts?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow, "I don't buy this. Do you, Naruto?"

Naruto, ecstatic about being spoken too, shook his head excitedly; "If Sakura-chan doesn't buy it, I don't either!"

_So much for an opinion…_ All four girls thought in unison, sweat dropping.

"Well, _I_, for one want to see if it's all true!" Ino said enthusiastically, and then squealed; "after all, the thought of ghosts is so exciting! We'll be like ghost detectives or something!"

"COOOOOOOOL!" Naruto erupted suddenly, grinning as he stood straight up, knocking back his chair; "I want to join in too! Do we get capes? I want a cape! Man, wouldn't a cape be cool?"

These loud announcements – mainly made by Naruto and Ino, Temari and Tenten, who as of yet have done nothing but help bust open a door, did nothing but exchange glances, while Sakura sat looking skeptical.

"Come on, guys." Sakura sighed; "Ghosts? No way."

"Oooooh, come on Sakura! I'll prove you wrong! I know, lets go hunting one time—speaking of time! SHIT!" Ino squeaked; "We're late for cram school!"

Whatever they were late for was not stated, but Sakura stood right up in her chair and almost screamed. How could she be late? Temari and Tenten also looked equally distressed; they'd completely forgotten the time! Everybody – bar Sakura – quickly uttered a quick "See you tomorrow!" to Naruto, before dashing out of the door, down the stairs, changed their shoes, and ran out the front of the school.

Naruto watched from the window of the second year classroom, a genuine, calm smile written on his face. It was nice to have friends for a change, he thought absentmindedly, and once the four girls had disappeared from view, Naruto floated down into the floor.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd put a pie in Sasuke's face :D!**

Well, being a firm believer of never uploading a prologue without chapter one - here is chapter one! Yay :D! On the same day! Go me! I rule! In any case, I don't have much to say... so without further adeu (or however you spell that word):

Enjoy! (and please review :D!)

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Case of Uchiha Sasuke: Part One**

Professor Uchiha Itachi wasn't having the best of days… in fact, whenever he was at school, he never had the best of days, for reasons that he didn't wish to discuss with people. For one, things kept falling on him in the most unusual of places, as if something was trying to make him explode by combining all the chemistry liquids by his feet to get some kind of chemical reaction.

Yawning, Itachi, on his lunch break with the rest of the students, pushed open the door to the men's bathroom, and wondered aimlessly over to the urinal. He yawned, unzipped his zipper, and immediately his mind was elsewhere… until his ears picked up the rapping sound on the side of the single cubical. He arched his eyebrow, zipped his zipper back up, and wondered towards the cubicle: "Who ever is in there," he grumbled; "prepare… to…?" He paused, eyes slightly widened; as he noticed that there was, in fact, nobody there. He looked around again, and was met by silence. Slightly unnerved, he wiped his forehead, and looked around once again, before heading over to where the row of taps was set on the far wall.

They all turned on at once, just as Itachi was reaching for one. Now, usually, Itachi carried a blank, uncaring look on his face: he wasn't one to give a damn about anything other than him, and his own business – and he had a lot of that, mind you, that was hidden in the dark abyss of his poker face – but this was just too creepy. Slowly, he backed away from the sink, and left the bathroom without a word.

The moment Itachi left the room, however, all the taps turned off in unison again, and a pale figure floated through a wall. Blood-shot eyes looked sadly towards the door by which the teacher had left, and a pale hand grabbed a blood stained wrist. However, this boy disappeared through the floor just as quickly as students filed into the bathroom.

* * *

Chemistry was normally Itachi's quietest class; he generally commanded silence – and love felt looks from the girls – the moment he entered the room. Today, however, the incident in the toilets was bothering him, and it took a lot to bother Itachi, from what he'd seen and done. In any case, Itachi stifled a yawn, and his eyes trailed over to a group of girls and Naruto in the corner, who were talking pretty loudly about well, Ghosts.

In fact, the topic on everybody's lips now-a-days, was the ghost stories that were all over the school. Standing, Itachi made his way over to this small group, slowly and forcefully. "We believe in Ghosts, do we?" He cooed, putting his hands on the table between Ino and Sakura, looking at each of them in turn. Of course, he got dazed and dreamy looks from the girls, but Naruto looked… confused, for lack of a better word.

"Y-Y-Yes, Itachi-sensei!" Ino managed to stutter, but added quickly; "But Sakura doesn't. W-We're trying to convince her, see?" She held up a small book to Itachi's face. "We-We were reading this, Sensei."

"Shouldn't you be doing Chemistry?" He asked coldly, before snatching the book. "I'm confiscating this." Their mouths gaped open and shut for a few seconds, before all grumbled, and reluctantly took out their text books.

Itachi moved back to his seat, flicking through the pages of the 'Ghost Book' aimlessly – there was nothing interesting in it, what so ever. Then again, Itachi had never believed in Ghosts before: until just recently, he had been able to throw everything off to coincidence... but the bathroom incident... Itachi shuddered, and put the book on the desk for the girls to collect after class.

* * *

"Neh, neh, look at this!" Ino said, still in the chemistry room, she had just grabbed the forgotten book from Itachi's desk. Ino glared at Sakura's back – Sakura of whom had been trying to leave before she was noticed. "Sakura! I'm serious, come look at this, it's so creepy!"

Sakura sighed, dumping her bag by the door, and walked with effort back to Ino, who was sitting by herself at the desk, reading something with ferocious interest. "Listen to this." She said before Sakura could start talking. Ino read: "On the 19th of September, 1989, the entire Uchiha Family, a successful business family, were found murdered in cold blood in each of their respective rooms in the Uchiha Mansion. There were only two survivors, the eldest and youngest brother of the family head.

"Each of the family members were questioned to the extent of torture by the police – or so it is said, the Police have denied every claim of abuse – soon, the youngest, sixteen year old Uchiha Sasuke was found innocent, and was set free without being offered counselling for this loss or the verbal and physical abuse at the hands of police officers.

"The only possible suspect left was Uchiha Itachi, the eldest brother, who at the time was twenty-one years of age. Unfortunately, despite the endless questioning, they were unable to get any information out of Itachi what so ever, and no evidence has been found to support that he was, in fact the killer, although he remains their only suspect in the case.

"During this time that Itachi was being questioned, Sasuke had a huge mental breakdown, unable to cope with the fact that his family had been murdered, and worse, possibly by his only living relative. Nobody noticed this in time, however, and one afternoon after school, Uchiha Sasuke slit his wrists in the boys bathroom at his high school, Konoha High, on the evening of the January 11, 1990. He was discovered by a boy from the baseball club at school closing time.

"Since this incident, bizarre things have happened in the said bathroom: rapping sounds on the walls, taps turning on and off, random bizarre flushes of toilets, and the occasional moan of pain. However, the school refuses to acknowledge these paranormal phenomena, saying that it is just the imaginations of students under the stress of exams." Ino put the book down, and looked up at Sakura, who was just as completely horrified as she was: their chemistry teacher was a suspected mass murderer?


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would live in a cardboard box. I don't have a cardboard box D:**

Hey-o! Quick update! I rule! Go me! In any case, I think this fanfic has gotten me back into Fanfiction: it's just such fun to write x3! I've always loved Ghosts - and seen them, mind you, from when I was little - but about them is just a whole 'nother world! Does you all believe in Ghosts...? In any case, try guessing who the Ghosts are: it gives me ideas xD. Only three so far are obvious.

Well, in any case, enjoy D! (And please review.)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Case of Uchiha Sasuke: Part Two**

Naruto hummed happily as he threw open the doors to the men's room. He continued humming until he had checked that nobody was present in the room, before whispering at the top of his lungs: "Sasuke-teme!"

There was no response, and Naruto repeated; "Sasuke-teme! SASUKE-TEME!" Over and over again, before a pale boy slowly floated out of one of the drains, feeling and looking rather worn out, like he often did. Naruto watched patiently as the boy materialised and sat on the edge of the sink, his feet forming smog where they touched the ground.

Naruto groaned; "Aren't you a sight for sorry eyes?" He plopped himself down on the tile floor, and stared daggers into the boy, who was one of the most revenge stricken Ghosts that Naruto had ever met. Covered in blood, Uchiha Sasuke carried a rather impatient yet blank look. It was pretty obvious where the blood was coming from; and the said blood still dripped from the gashes on his arms, although it evaporated before they hit the ground. Suffering from blood loss, poor Sasuke was paler then normal Ghosts, and often felt far more worn out then most ghosts did. However, this these set back in his own being hadn't thwarted his revenge seeking, and utterly depressed nature.

"What is it, dobe?" He asked tiredly, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand.

Naruto glared momentarily, before his mouth opened to let out in a hurried sentence exactly why he'd come to see to see Sasuke, when the doors to the bathroom flew open.

Luckily, both boys disappeared before they were seen.

* * *

Naruto groaned loudly several times, ignoring the looks that he was receiving from his fellow students: he hadn't been able to talk to Sasuke, let alone warn him of the impending danger. What had started out as a small deal had become a rather large one: as far as he and his kind were considered, anyway. 

_FLASHBACK_

"It's creepy, isn't it, Sakura?" Ino asked quietly, both of them were staring at the book, although not reading any of the words. "You don't think that this Sasuke Ghost is really the little brother of Itachi-sensei, do you?"

Sakura shook her head; "I don't know, Ino." Still, this was just too creepy: Itachi being suspected of mass murder? Even if it was over ten years ago now. Obviously, he had never been convicted – in fact, she'd never even heard of the Uchiha case before.

"Think... we should find out?" Ino ventured, looking wide eyed at Sakura, who looked wide eyed back. Finding out about the Sasuke ghost would be... interesting...

Almost reluctantly, Sakura began to nod, but was interrupted in her head movement by a particular voice. "Find out what, ladies?"

Both girls squeaked, and with pale faces, turned to look up the Chemistry Teacher, who had come to lock up the classroom. They gulped, creating confusion in Itachi, before he grabbed the book and read at the page they were opened to: _The only possible suspect left was Uchiha Itachi, the eldest brother, who at the time was twenty-one years of age. Unfortunately, despite the endless questioning, they were unable to get any information out of Itachi what so ever, and no evidence has been found to support that he was, in fact the killer, although he remains their only suspect in the case._

Well, this was embarrassing. Itachi shut the book with a snap and asked almost menacingly; "Where did you find this?" When neither of the girls replied for a period of thirty seconds, he gave an impatient grunt.

"T-The C-City Library!" Ino squeaked.

"I see. And you want to find out about this?" He continued, although to himself. He arched an eyebrow when Sakura boldly nodded. "In that case," he continued; "I can help you."

Both Ino and Sakura squeaked again.

"You're forbidden to enter the school after hours, are you not, Haruno Sakura? Yamanaka Ino? What would happen, if I were to tell the Principal about your plans?"

After being blackmailed into the idea of meeting Professor Uchiha Itachi at the school gate at 8pm sharp that very night, Itachi gave them a smile that sent chills down their spine, and left. Sakura and Ino on the other hand exchanged glances at one another, both chilled to the bone: what had they gotten themselves into?

During that time, however, not one person in the Chemistry Room had noticed Naruto floating outside the window with furrowed eyebrows.

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto grabbed his hair in frustration: Sasuke was going to throw a freaking fit! _He_ was going to throw a freaking fit! The deeper they got into the mess of Ghosts, the more danger they put themselves into; didn't they understand that? Poltergeist weren't to be messed with!

* * *

The day ended surprisingly quickly for Sakura and Ino. They had decided to not tell Temari and Tenten about their plans: they didn't want to risk their safety. Sakura couldn't shake the fact, however, that Naruto was looking at her more then usual... but he was acting surprisingly serious. She knew something was up when he asked; "Neh, neh, Sakura-chan, what're you doing tonight?" 

"... Nothing, why?" Sakura sounded suspicious, and this only heightened Naruto's concern, although his large grin was still present on his face.

"Wanna go see a movie together then?" Naruto asked innocently, his hands behind his head.

"No." Sakura said flatly, turned around, and walked away without another word.

Naruto sighed; he'd just have to surprise them later on.

* * *

At exactly 8pm, Sakura found that she was the last to arrive. Uchiha Itachi was standing stoically at the gate, while Ino was fidgeting – obviously from being alone with the suspected murderer for however long she'd been there. In any case, Sakura had to run to catch up with them, and she was surprised when she didn't get roused on by Itachi for being thirty seconds tardy. 

In fact, Itachi said nothing at all and immediately stuck the key in the lock that chained the school gates, and turned it. The sound resinated over the silent school ground, and probably into the actual school as well.

In fact, several shadows stopped moving, both in the school grounds and inside the school. They all turned in unison toward the school gate, even if they couldn't see through the walls, and each were confused. That is, all of them except for one particular blonde, who was presently sitting on the school roof, looking down at the trio as they entered the school grounds. He then disappeared in a whirling mass of smog.

The said trio moved quietly and quickly – mostly because Ino and Sakura were trying to keep up with Itachi's quick pace. As of yet, nobody had spoken, Sakura and Ino because they were afraid of making Itachi angry, and Itachi simply because he had nothing to say – he'd never been a man of words.

When they entered the school building and switched on their torches, everything was quiet – too quiet, and it felt horridly uncomfortably normal, but they didn't feel alone. Nervous, Ino and Sakura grasped each others hands firmly, as to not lose one another, while Itachi slowed his pace ever slow slightly up ahead.

"The story says that Sasuke's ghost is in the boy's bathroom." Ino whispered to Sakura, who nodded, before realising that that was the exact direction that Itachi was leading them.

"Y-You don't thi-think he knows something, d-do you?" Sakura asked nervously, and Ino shushed her immediately. If Itachi heard their small conversation, he didn't show it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was trailing them. Hands and feet attached to the roof in only a way that a practised ghost could manage, Naruto was moving like a gecko and trailing their every move. Large blue eyes didn't leave the back of Uchiha Itachi, who by now he was sure was feeling like he was being watched, as Itachi was the person that he was afraid most of – what if he did something to Ino? Or worse, to Sakura? 

When the trio stopped in front of the boys bathroom, Naruto decided that it was time to make his presence known, and he jumped down from his position on the roof, with a large thud, and announced; "Yo!"

Poor Sakura and Ino almost died from fright, as both fell over backwards, panting heavily, Sakura falling back onto Itachi's legs. Both were completely pale, and stared wide eyed up at Naruto, who was looking confused. Itachi simply paled ever so slightly. Sakura screamed when she realised exactly who it was, leaping at him without a second thought, thumping him on the head; "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SNEAKING UP ON US LIKE THAT?!"

Ino was too paralysed to say anything, and Itachi's index finger and thumb gripped the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Uzumaki, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you!" Naruto announced happily, without any further information.

Itachi sighed – stupid blonde! Oh well, it wasn't like something couldn't be done about all three of them at any period of time. Ignoring Naruto and Sakura – Sakura of which was almost on his back trying to pound him into the ground, as well as Ino, who was slowly regaining herself and standing up shakily, Itachi pushed open the door to the men's room.

While Itachi and Naruto walked in normally – well, Naruto basically strolled in humming, it took a bit more for Sakura and Ino to wonder into the stinky bathroom that smelt like guys and piss. Covering their noses, however, they took the plunge, and Itachi let the door slide closed behind them, and flicked the light on.

That was when it all started. The moment the light was flicked on, two loud rapping sounds pounded the wall of the single cubicle. Sakura and Ino grabbed Naruto – who was the closest thing – almost immediately for comfort, while Naruto grinned lopsidedly from ear to ear. Itachi showed no sense of emotion what so ever.

The rapping sounds began again roughly ten seconds later, and this time didn't stop, and they grew louder and louder each time. Roughly when it reached as loud as it would go, the all the taps in the room turned on at once, much like they'd done previously that day, and the single toilet in the room flushed repeatedly, not to mention the clang of the toilet seat being picked up and dropped several times.

Now, even Naruto had become slightly afraid – although Sakura and Ino were terrified, their hands clutching tighter to Naruto's trade mark orange jumpsuit. Just as abruptly, the sounds stopped, the flushing stopped, along with the clanging of the toilet seat, and then all the taps turned off in unison.

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief but Ino, who lifted one of her hands and pointed shakily at the wall above the urinals, written in blood, it read: _MURDERER_.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, I doubt I'd be sad D:**

Hello all :D! Quick updates, no? Well, unfortunately, this'll be the quickest in a while - I think - so don't expect anything too quickly from here on end. Also, I doubt this is proof-read to the best of my ability; I don't quite feel up to proof-reading. I may come back and re-proof read though, you never know. But, please don't post my errors in your reviews n.n;; That would make me very angry.

Oh, and a nice reviewer asked me whether or not the one-sided Naruto x Sakura was ever going to become two-sided: sorry, it's not D: The primary reason is that Naruto x Sakura isn't a very fun pairing to write... and the fact that Naruto's dead doesn't help either xD. There is, however, another person that luffs Naruto. Dun dun dun... that'll be in later chapters x3.

In any case, enjoy :D! (and please review)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Case of Uchiha Sasuke: Part Three**

Everybody watched as the word was underlined, and as the blood formed small droplets on the over the clean urinals and onto the floor. By now, everybody was sweating – especially Itachi, who had turned around to look in every direction. There was silence after this... until Itachi muttered; "Come out."

Again, nothing.

"I said come out!" He repeated, trying to keep his calm. His brother was in this room somewhere, and was trying to spook him... well, as if the idea of his dead brother being in the room with him didn't spook him out enough already.

There was silence for another few seconds, before right before their eyes, a pale figure materialised against the back wall. The blood used to write the message on the wall dripped from his wrists, and his surprisingly small figure didn't look very intimidating. At first, horrified glance, Sakura had thought he was a dying person – he was panting with the stress that performing the tricks had done on his psyche, and his posture was awful, but then she looked down towards his feet, and noticed that there were no feet to keep him on the ground, only smoke.

When Sasuke had appeared, Ino had screamed – she'd never been more frightened in all her life, and she had buried her face into Naruto's shirt so that she didn't have to look at the boy, or what was going to happen in front of her.

Sakura, on the other hand, while terrified, saw a glint of something in Sasuke's eyes: he was lonely. There was a longing that was present in his eyes that she couldn't deny, and after he'd looked at them... and when he focused on Itachi, this look increased. He did nothing, spending the time to compose himself. Sakura hardly noticed Naruto's grip increase on her shoulder.

Itachi, on the other hand, was slowly getting over the shock... but couldn't say without stuttering; "H-Hello, Li-Little Brother."

* * *

Nara Shikamaru enjoyed watching the clouds: he had always, always enjoyed watching the clouds float by in the sky, and was highly disappointed when his hospital room hadn't had windows to see the clouds. In any case, now, Shikamaru was free to look at the clouds each day, every day, as well as each night and every night. 

Yawning, although he hadn't slept in years, Shikamaru's ears picked up the commotion from downstairs, although he was hardly curious: it was just Sasuke throwing a temper tantrum at the unfortunates that had walked into the school half an hour or so beforehand. Sasuke often threw tantrums, it wasn't unusual for his personality to snap and for things to be thrown and, on odd occasions, for students to be thrown against the other side of the room. Shikamaru yawned again, usually; he wouldn't get involved with things like this: but it was his peace on the line here.

Stretching, Shikamaru's eyes continued to follow the clouds, while his ears followed the sounds that were resinating from the men's toilets below him. In fact, Naruto had left to join them only a little while ago: he seemed infatuated with the girl with the abnormally large forehead and pink hair.

For the first time in a long time, Shikamaru felt curious about the world of the living. What had Naruto so fascinated with it? Shikamaru yawned again; he might as well find out.

* * *

The room was silent: Sasuke's head was slightly bowed, so that his bangs covered his tired eyes, although Sakura noted that his fists were clenched painfully tight. He said nothing, however, what Sakura couldn't see was the fact that his face was contorting into all different kinds of emotions. 

Sasuke was reliving memories.

Memories of the Police Station.

Memories of seeing Itachi in hand cuffs.

... Memories of identifying the many bodies.

Before Sasuke realised it, he was enraged. His arms were shaking, and for the first time after his death, he didn't feel the blank void of emotions that he'd kept up; he felt rage, pure rage... and it hurt. Therefore, he did the most logical thing, and leapt at Itachi.

Itachi hadn't been expecting to have the Ghost of his smaller brother gripping his neck with see through hands, his foggy feet against his chest so that Sasuke was in a squatting position. Most of all, however, Itachi hadn't expected to see so much rage expelled on one face. Itachi noticed that beads of foggy-sweat were dropping from his face and evaporating before it hit the ground; much like the blood on his arms.

"Are you angry?" He pointed out the obvious slowly, and the grip on Itachi's neck tightened to the point that he couldn't breathe. Itachi instinctively lifted his arm to grab Sasuke's in a futile attempt to get him off, but his hand came off just as quickly – Sasuke was colder then ice, and it burnt Itachi's hand to hold on. "I-I didn't do it."

Sasuke's grip loosened for split moment as these thoughts continued through his head, before tightening it again. "LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! Big Brother is a LIAR!" The word 'liar' continued to be screamed over and over again, as if to help Sasuke with the idea in his head that Itachi really did murder his family.

In fact, the odds were fairly good in Sasuke's favour that Itachi was guilty.

However, the fact remained that even if he was dead – Itachi was still his only living relative. But... with Itachi dead... Sasuke would finally be able to depart this world and meet his family again in the place that other Ghosts described as 'heaven'. Yes! Sasuke was going to go to heaven in a few minutes! His grip tightened further, and he felt Itachi's knee's buckling.

"SASUKE!" The voice that could only belong to Naruto brought him back to his senses, and without loosening his grip, Sasuke brought his eye level up to that of Naruto, who was using a finger to point to both Sakura and Ino in turn with a glare, and then to the girls in question. Ino still wasn't watching; her face was burrowed in Naruto's jumpsuit... but Sakura... Sakura didn't have her eyes off of him, and he was pretty sure she hadn't the entire time. Lastly, Sasuke turned back to look at his blue faced brother... and let go, floating back down to space he had entered, roughly only two minutes beforehand.

The should be silence was interrupted by Itachi, who was on hands and knees, breathing in deeply and spluttering all over the ground, eyes still wide. Sakura still hadn't taken her eyes off of Sasuke, who was standing with one hand gripping his other arm, obviously uncomfortable.

... and then he disappeared.

* * *

Sakura and Ino sat opposite another in silence; both of their eyes had bags under them, but for different reasons. Ino had had nightmares about Sasuke when she'd tried to sleep... he would always sneak into her room from the same window, grab her neck, and strangle her until she woke up. Sakura, on the other hand, had been more affected by the lonely look present in his eyes... he had seemed so defenceless, so weak – or, well, until he leapt at Itachi, anyway – and Sakura hadn't been able to sleep with such a picture in her mind. 

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa-chan!"

Both girls turned to look at the only possible owner of the voice; Naruto, who... had no bags under his eyes what so ever, and was looking undeniably as cheerful as he had the day before. "Get much sleep, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura glared at him: why did he seem so refreshed? She turned back to Ino, deciding to just ignore Naruto, before she realised something: how did he get into the school the night before without being heard? After all, the sounds that they made resinated. "Hey, Naruto, how did you find us last... night?"

Naruto was gone.

* * *

Sakura carefully, and silently, eased open the school gate as much as it would go, and squeezed her thin body through, sweating thoroughly already. She had promised herself that she was going to be calm, composed and to not shake. She was none of these, but the image that she had planted in her head kept her going forward. 

Tonight, Sakura was alone. She hadn't been able to shake off the image of Sasuke from her mind... or the fact that she felt sorry for him, and wanted to see him just once more. However, she began to shake harder when she put the key that she'd stolen from her home room teacher into the lock of the door, and pushed it open, closing it almost immediately. She flicked on her torch, walking carefully to the men's room.

It had been two weeks since that night... the night that Itachi-sensei received his hand shaped bruise by the hands of his younger and very dead brother... but Sakura hadn't been able to sleep much at all. Although those events had scared her, her fear wasn't the primary reason that she couldn't sleep: her mind wouldn't trail from the Ghost himself. Therefore, she had decided that she was going to see him one more time and have her mind set to rest.

Biting her lip, Sakura pushed the door open, and let it close on its own. The smell was the same as it had been two weeks ago: pungent and disgusting. She flicked on the light, and said quietly; "S-Sa-Sasuke?"

When there was no reply, she said it again, trying her best to quell her stuttering; "S-Sasuke!" There was another pause of silence, before she continued to talk; "S-Sasuke, I-I know you-you're in here, so co-come out!"

The said boy, out of curiosity, floated down from the ceiling behind Sakura. Therefore, when Sakura turned around, it is only natural that she yelped and fell over, breathing heavily, and staring wide eyed up at what was really a ghost.

"What?" The Ghost asked simply. His voice sounded so... different. He sounded calm and collected, and his facial expression was blank. In fact, Sasuke seemed different to Sakura.

Biting her lip, Sakura took the plunge; "I-I ca-came to see-see you."

"Why?" It seemed Sasuke was full of one word questions.

"I-I, well, y-you see, tw-two weeks ago, wh-when I sa-saw you, you-you looked so-so lonely, so-so I was wo-wondering if you-you wanted to be fri-friends?" As if to emphasis her statement, Sakura stood up and outstretched her hand.

Sasuke didn't take it. "You're shaking."

"I-I'm so-sorry, I-I ca-can't help it." Sakura muttered, swallowing.

Sasuke, though, was staring at her hand. He couldn't recall having friends when he was alive; he'd always been the one that was hugely popular with girls, hated by guys, and advanced ahead of the class. He'd spent most of his childhood in the company of Itachi and one of his many girlfriends.

In fact, the first friend that Sasuke had even had, he met when he was cringing in pain, waiting patiently to die, so that he didn't have to feel pain any longer. Blood had been rushing out of his arm, flowing all over the tiled floor – which he'd collapsed on – right when a blond haired boy floated above him.

At first, Sasuke had thought that this was his guardian angel... and the said 'angel' had looked disappointed, and... waiting. He watched without a word as Sasuke's eyes closed for the last time, and he was there when Sasuke's Ghost lifted itself out of Sasuke's mortal body. He had then said with a grin; "Welcome to the world of the dead! My names Naruto, want fries with that?"

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura's hand for what seemed like an eternity. Perhaps... another friend wouldn't be so bad, but he wasn't stupid enough to take her hand. "... kay."

**The Case of Uchiha Sasuke: End**

* * *

Ahaha, yes, if you haven't noticed, this story will be a series of "cases" involving Ghosts, with little minor inconviences involving other characters in the middle. Each case will go for three chapters, and if it doesn't seem complete, they'll probably have a second case somewhere in the story.

Also, it'd be great if everybody could guess Ghosts as I go along D! I know I've said it before, and some are pretty obvious, but from now on I'm going to be giving hints in my chapters as to other Ghosts that could possibly appear. Also... who would YOU like to be seen as a Ghost? I'm open for suggestions D! I may or may not use it though, some characters are destined to be alive.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto x3. I would, however, like to make a note that I have coke next to me. Yes, I am _that_ cool.**

Oh, my, god; I have to say that this was super, duper hard to write. Why does he have to be so _troublesome!?_ Ooooooh well, now that I have this chapter out of the way, I can start working on all the fun things that Gaara's gonna do to people, as well as a certain relationship that is going to form later in the story x3. Yay me!

I have to apologise for the lack of case in this chapter, but it was necessary. In any case, bare through it, and I promise I'll make the next chapter full of cool things that people can do with sand :D! Oh, also, I've decided to answer your questions on the Ghosty questions, so if there is anything you wanna ask me - go ahead and ask in your reviews, mmkay :D?

_PurpleAjah_ - Hmmm... well, the actual Uchiha Murder Case wasn't going to be a part of the actual storyline, but if enough people want it to be, I guess I can give Sasuke another case later on :D

_Ultimate-AnimeKing_ - Naruto's case is gonna be muuuuuuuuuch later in the story, if any at all (he may just have things in and out of other peoples cases, I haven't decided yet). As for Sakura and Sasuke... I think Sakura feels a fondness for Sasuke, but the downside is that she knows he's dead, and I don't think Sakura is the kind'a person that would find somebody with slit wrists sexually appealing oO;;, so, no, probably not xD.

_Naruto3110_ - Ah, you must be referring to the fact that Itachi couldn't touch Sasuke, so why can Naruto touch other people? Well, there are reasons for this: Naruto is a strong Ghost. Sasuke has an icy touch because he died of bloodloss, and therefore is a very weak Ghost who finds it mentally straining to do anything, he also hasn't been dead for as long as Naruto has. On the other hand, Naruto is a very powerful ghost: he can maintain a human appearance, a pretend pulse, and retain body heat - as can Nara. The more powerful the Ghost, the more they can blend in with society. Unfortunately, Sasuke is a weak Ghost. Poor Sasuke.

_PenKittyChan_ - He was depressed, and Sasuke strikes me as the person to do something like that. Besides... the image of Sasuke's Ghost was cool enough to prompt me to make him slit his wrists. Doesn't he strike you as somebody that would do something like that?

_And the general question: When is the fact that Naruto's a Ghost gonna be revealed? _- You want me to give away the whole storyline already...? Nah, just kidding. Naruto won't be revealed as a Ghost for a long, long time: you can keep asking all you want, but you're just gonna have to wait and see x3.

Anywho, that's all from me. Enjoy! (and please review.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four  
The Case of Sabaku no Gaara: Part One**

When Sakura had made a friendship pact with the blood covered ghost, Sasuke, she hadn't realised that he would be so clingy. Each morning he'd be waiting for her, floating just inside the school building... in plain site. At first, Sakura had freaked – couldn't other people see him?! And weren't Ghosts tied to their death place?

As it happened; Ghosts were not necessarily tied to their death place, it was just where they felt most comfortable, and nobody human but Sakura could see Sasuke. Sakura had asked Sasuke why; but the boy had just shrugged, not knowing the reason himself.

Sakura had decided that as cool as it was being friends with a Ghost, the fact that people had starting to refer to her as "Sakura and her imaginary friend" was beginning to get to her. When she had expressed this annoyance to Sasuke on the way to the toilets once during class (she had made him wait _outside_ under pain of a second death), Sasuke had periodically touched each of the students neck, sending shivers down each of their spines so quickly that it actually hurt.

In any case, four weeks had passed since Sakura had become Sasuke's friend, and she was loving every minute of it. Today marked the first day of the fifth week – Sasuke'd been keeping count – and he floated absentmindedly behind Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and an ignored Naruto.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan." Naruto whined, thumping his top half on the table; "I'm so booooooooooored."

"Well go be bored somewhere else!" Sakura snapped, with affirmed nods from Tenten, Temari and Ino.

Naruto sighed – for once doing as he was told; he stalked to his desk at the front of the classroom, and sat with a loud groan. He'd been trying his hardest to ignore Sasuke, who was sticking to Sakura like paper stuck to glue, and forcing himself not to notice his best friend hanging around his long term one sided love interest was just as hard as it sounded.

As if Naruto's day couldn't get any worse, the homeroom teacher entered not long after, and each student left to their respective room or seat. She paused for a moment, before waving her folder full of – probably – marked drafts and assignments before saying; "Okay, everybody, we have a new student joining us today."

Eyes and ears perked up at the teacher, looking at her solidly as she continued. "Come in, Mr. Nara."

The door slid open, and a lanky boy with horrible posture made his way into the classroom with a yawn; it was as if he hadn't slept a wink that night. He stared at the teacher, who said something about him introducing himself – he really wasn't listening – and then glared at him when he didn't move. So, with a sigh and a mutter of; "troublesome", Mr. Nara turned to face the class. He yawned and said; "I'm Nara Shikamaru. Any questions?"

Half the classes hands shot right up, and Shikamaru groaned. However, being polite, he pointed at one girl up the back. "Yes?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Around." He answered, pointing to another boy; "Yes?"

"Have you lived here all your life?"

"I guess." He replied, pointing to another student; "Yes?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Grey." Shikamaru said, and with the invitation of the teacher, sat directly next to Naruto.

Naruto of which, was staring wide eyed at Shikamaru, who was resting back on his chair with his hands behind his head, and had his eyes closed. As their homeroom teacher started their first lesson of the day – English – Naruto whispered hurriedly; "What in the hell are you doing here?!"

Shikamaru opened one eye to look at Naruto before he said; "As troublesome as this situation is, I wanted to see what got you so fascinated with the human world."

"Wouldn't you rather be looking at clouds or something?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow and asked.

"Probably." Shikamaru replied, "but when I get interested in something I-"

"NARA! UZUMAKI!" The shouts of the teacher interrupted their quiet conversation. Naruto sank down into his chair, while Shikamaru simply opened his other eye. "If you think you're so good that you can talk to other students on your first day of _my_ class, Mr. Nara, you can tell me the meaning of serendipity!"

"Agh, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, but said; "Serendipity. Noun. Means good fortune, luck. Example: the serendipity of getting the first job she applied for."

Needless to say, both the class and the teacher were speechless – it seemed they had a genius on their hands.

* * *

That lunch, Shikamaru ate with Naruto, who ate with Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten and an invisible Sasuke, at a set of six joined desks in their classroom. Shikamaru had found that to fit in, he actually needed human friends – as troublesome as the idea was. Naruto was his first choice of friend, naturally; but these girls that he was stuck eating with, well, he intended to make them yet another set of friends, that would help him fit in. 

He ate silently, gazing out the window at the moving clouds, and wondering absently why he wasn't on the roof watching them, when he was interrupted by Ino's cheery voice; "So, Shikamaru, where do you come from?"

"Around."

"You don't talk much, do you?" Ino continued happily.

"Talking is troublesome and requires energy." Shikamaru replied, ignoring the glares that were sent his way by Sasuke and Naruto – Shikamaru didn't need energy!

Eventually, Ino gave up trying to start a conversation with the one-word-answerer-Shikamaru, and turned to a rather popular topic: Ghosts. Ino never talked about the sighting of Sasuke, or the fact that he still gave her nightmares... and if she knew that he was floating right above her, looking down at what she was eating, she would completely freak. "Did you hear what happened to an upperclassman?"

"What?" Sakura asked, only mildly interested.

"They say that a hand grabbed her from the bottom of the sandpit!" Ino replied. The sandpit was a rectangular sand filled pit that was used for long jump. "And she got pulled over and dragged down to one end of the pit! All the teachers are really frightened about it."

As Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged worried glances, Sakura asked; "How come I don't know anything about these things?"

Ino looked smug; "Because all you do is study, forehead girl." Sakura stuck out her tongue, and Ino continued; "but the thing is, that there are no records of anybody dying near the sandpit, so they don't know what's causing it! It's really bizarre."

"I agree." Tenten said, having been silent for a majority of the story, it was finally her chance to speak; "I'm not going anywhere near the sandpit. How about you, Temari?"

"Well, I'm pretty interested in it. I wonder what's causing it?" Temari replied, resting her head on her hands.

"Well, I for one want to find out." Ino said, and Temari nodded in affirmation. "Who's in? We can check it out tomorrow night." Both Naruto's and Temari's hands shot up, while Shikamaru's hand rose after a moment of careful contemplation over the troublesome-ness that the situation could possibly bring. He came to the conclusion that it was a lot, but he needed to keep this 'demon' of sorts from terrorising the school.

* * *

After they'd finished eating, Sakura excused herself to use the restroom. Although she was intrigued with the idea of the demon; she wasn't one to put herself in danger like that... besides, she had a meeting with Sasuke at the same time, and she would much rather go to that then put herself in danger by irritating a demonic entity. 

"Neh, Sasuke," she asked, her concentration set on the walk in front of her, "do you know what's causing all those things in the sandpit that's got everybody so worked up?"

After a moments silence, Sasuke muttered into her ear; "Sabaku no Gaara..."


End file.
